shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee/Archive 3
Archive Archive 2 I'm sorry How did your sister die? ? :O :( :( Man, that must be rough, having to endure the loss of your only sister. Ya... :What? Ohmigawd? What happened? ... Are you okay...? "If you met my brother you'd be like WTF?! He used to be suicidal until he realised that I'm worth protecting which was about two years ago... which kind of explains why he protects me but I wish that he wouldn't do it so often. It's starting to affect my love life... what's a girl to do except fire her lazor, Blaugh!!! I am Legend...ary!!! 18:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) "Beats me..suicidal huh?...@Crys: No its my Life! Go get one yourself!--FREAK ~GameFreak~ OUT! Suicidal? And ah, okay... @Game: Waaa! I've been having homemade taser induced nightmare sence it happened... yesterday... I'm ~Crystal" Ecerpt from kirby wiki- dude sorry, i feel so horrible for you. But still , don't kill yourself. will you be OK? :(R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :He never said he was going to... is there anything we can do?R to the P to the Wyb. When he said he wouldn't edit here anymore, I started to feel really nervous. His sister died, and all you care about is that he won't edit anymore!!! There is more then life then just wikeas she said that he was almost emo untill he realized she was worth protecting, and now, well you know. Somethings are more import then wikies. the legenedar slayer of light is gone, and you care more about the wiki!@!!!!R to the P to the Wyb. 21:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Heh. You don't get it. He said he wouldn't edit on this wiki anymore, and other clues on Kirby Wikia talk about his suicidal nature and how his sister stopped him from being this way. Therefore, he might.... if he does not edit on this wiki anymore, it is a clue that he.... UMB, what reliogion are you? and i wonder what relgion they are they. im mean if you thinkk about it...R to the P to the Wyb. FallenAngel, I'm so sorry.-- 23:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Not telling anyone. IT's a private matter. No...it can't be. ?? Is he okay? I hope he is.. I'm worried about Fallen's well-being.. Its horrible. i mean, one day were all working and having fun and then angel stops coming, then a couple days later everything bad that could have happened, happens'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I keep dreading that our buddy Angel never comes back- that he ended his life... And Rp, why does a religion matter at a time like this... Where you go after life... If he killed himself, then why didnt he tell anyone he would, or for that matter anyone but this wiki that his sister died. he said he would still talk just not as much'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Well, I suppose those of you that believe in God(s), believe in an afterlife... ₪_₪ ::Wait! Who died?-- :::How did Legend die? Don't kill yourself Angel ,it ain't worth it and you have my greatest sympathies.-- ::::Yes, it is sad... OK considering its been a couple of days he is defintly not kidding.... i almost want to kill my friend. i mean hes not even saying anything!!! i think he killed himself already( thats what i meant above)R to the P to the Wyb. I looked and he didn't tell anyone one at villains wiki or kirby.R to the P to the Wyb. :How'd you find out?-- :::Wait, what? Rp, we don't know he killed himself, and don't talk about killing here you jackass. And yes I have looked too... Can't you idiots read edit summaries? STOP FUCKING COMMENTING HERE Grumpy...R to the P to the Wyb. :Are you kidding me? Well, what do we do now? leave the wik in there memory? or continue it? or try to find somewher we can talk to him...R to the P to the Wyb. :Stop putting comments here, Angel is just going to want time alone. Dude, how does that matter if he never checks...R to the P to the Wyb. :JUST CUT IT OUT! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! HE LOST HIS SISTER DAMMIT! i know. i was pretty much depressed all weekend.R to the P to the Wyb. :... But serioulsly, what do we do!!!R to the P to the Wyb. :We stop posting here and in turn stop sending Angel a billion e-mails leading to a page where utter strangers over the internet are talking about his sister's death... Agreed. Guys guys! I'm not dead. It's just my sister who is. She died of Breast Cancer which is a mere coinciedence because this month just so happens to be breast cancer awareness month... but yeah! I'm back... even though I'm still saddened by the loss. But she would've wanted me to live most likely. So... here I am. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know that. Well, that's awful... Ok, well, good to see you alive and well again buddy... An Rp, I told you he was alive... You know, I was thinking, maybe we should have like a funeral, an internet-y funeral, awkward, but, I feel like we should... Well as long as me and my older brother are alright then all is (somewhat) well. I did tell you guys that I didn't have just Legend as a sibling right? If I didn't then it's probably because I'd rather not ever talk about Spencer... EVER! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Never told us, you and Spencer fight a lot or something? ::Yes we do actually and its not just because we fight that I don't like him. He's also a troublemaker who might actually be going to jail yet again. I'm taller than him yet he can still annoy the **** out of me and my now deceased sister. Oh and I'm back to edit more this time. I just recently realised that Meghan would want me to live my life to the fullest. So expect the lord of awesome to continue editing starting about ten minutes ago! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, these weird older brothers people I know keep randomly telling me about, like I didn't know one of my best friends had an older brother until last year, and I've known him for like 5... See, that's the spirit! Woo! ::::Glad to see you're alive buddy. Wow, how many times has your bro gone to jail and why?-- New proposals for created Shy Guys. We need some newer Shy Guy types. So... here are some that I thought of but want to give to someone else to instead create. And if there's one that's specific for something then I'll say so. Dora Girl Dora the Explorer Christmas Guy Travel Guy Easter Guy Santa Guy New Guy Holiday Guys Bullet Guy They hold different Bullet Bill blasters wherever they're spotted. And that's it for so far. Now I want to see a quote at the very beginningof these pages so that people who look at these can know what would be something that they would say. This goes for any character that has even a minor speaking role on this entire wiki as well not just created ones. :Tribute Girl = Legend Girl No. That doesn't work because she actually made it before she died... wait what am I saying? But still Tribute Girl needs to be made and you'll see her in more detail on one of the other users talk pages. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know, I saw now... I will continue spriting once I am done with my sprite sheet, (60 some sprites of ME!!!), and Tribute Guy/Girl will be the first one I do... New articles that NEED to be created! I've been scouting around this wiki a bit and found more than ten articles that need to be created. And so I've compiled a list of all those articles. And this is every single one of them. Dora Girl, Travel Guy, New Guy, Bullet Guy, Red Koopa Shell, Mario's Hamburger House, The Simple Life of a Stickman (Don't worry I'll create this one since it's mine anyways), Green Koopa Shell There's more it's just I'm saving this so that this storm doesn't delete it... ...?-- 01:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Some more that NEED to be created. Parasols, Feathers, Shields, Green Koopa Shell, Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros., Zeus Guy(Bandit), Lakitu, Super Mario Bros. 2, Cabbage(The stuff that Lie-Guy apparently hates), Daisy, Boshi, Koops, Goombella There's probably even more but I'll have to check and when one gets done, do your duty and delete it from this section please. If anyone happens to make a new archive then copy and paste this onto the new one. I know that that's a lot to handle but you guys'll be able to handle it I'm sure. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I SWEAR you better not go Your life is not a waist. did you not see your entire talk page. DONT GO. and i doubt you suck at life. we all have bad days. and yes we do like you READ YOUR PAGE. we can un ban hero, and i am not capable!!!R to the P to the Wyb. I unban you and crys un baned hero. R to the P to the Wyb. Oh come on! I'm pretty sure you guys are just trying to make me feel better or something. I needed that. I'm depressed and you know why too because I keep ****ing repeating it over and over again. But I still would like to ask one thing of you Wyb. Whenever I DO disappear from this wiki, would you be willing to take responsibility for keeping it running? If not then I'll see if Timson could be responsible for this wiki. After all you two ARE beaurecrats like I am that's why I'm asking. If YOU DO DIASSAPR I WILL KILL YOU FOO. i mean ehem, i think i would let me and umb have 50/50 since he doesn't get on during the week. and we arn't just saying that. at least im not.R to the P to the Wyb. I'm having trouble making a picture, could you help me, if you can't, then ask other accounts. Who are you? You forgot to sign your post. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) im--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC), & i want the Halloween Guy pic, please. First of all what color is Halloween Guy? Orange? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) orange robes, jack-o-lantern head --mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. And btw Easter Guy, Santa Guy, and Christmas Guy were all supposed to be holiday Shy Guys. I thought that you would've known that already. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm depressed to, join the club ::What club? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::What happen? Someone set up us the bomb. We get signal. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Pages I just made one but my dad kicked it off. SO i gave up and now im asking you to help me. pick a page and ill do it. don't make me pick one plz. im already about to barf because i ate to much and thinking makes my brain hurt.LOL but seriosly.R to the P to the Wyb. If you mean to create one then you should go with Wiggler. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :lol brb, eating leftover mooncake ::Bring me back a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough please. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol The page isnt taking long but my dad was on. i have 2 tabs here~~ Now do you want me to create or add more to pages?R to the P to the Wyb. How about... create. And what? I love cookie dough especially the chocolate chip variety. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 02:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I love that stuff. espeasiuly if its in ice cream'R to the' P to the Wyb.. and i meant add more info in pages Oh. Then do both. Thanks. Oh and g2g. Yello goodbye! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I searched shy guy wiki, and i didn't find anything about here. i searched do long i found somthing about meeting shy guys...R to the P to the Wyb. Lolwut? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) What i mean is, we need to add this to gooogle, or make it easier to find... and what page do you want me to do nextt? or none in particuler?R to the P to the Wyb. 16:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh. To get to here I just type in my username on Bing.com and poof! I'm here. But yeah. You're right. We do need to freakin' advertise. Oh and to answer your previous question... how about you do Map Guy. He's basically a Shy Guy that's a cartographer but with magic maps or something... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Is he good or bad?R to the P to the Wyb. Really it depends more on the map he sells you. He's neutral but his maps sure ain't! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) What color is he? --'R to the' P to the Wyb. Hmm... let's see... I'd say, go with a sepia monotone. It's sort of a shade of brown. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :The wiki will get on Google when it gets bigger guys... 257+ articles isn't ennough?R to the P to the Wyb. :Give it time EVERYONE! LET US PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE TO HONOR THE DECEASED PIKFUNNY WIKI. *bows head* Okay, silence over. *throws torch at the coffin of the wiki.*-- I'm going to go ahead and... ...create the rest of the Life of Shy Guy articles. Starting now! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll edit here more often now.-- I've already put up the first episode. I've got five tabs open for here and five tabs for Youtube where the series is from. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, Angel I'm going to start a forum which will vote for all articles to have at least one picture. I don't care how crappy the picture is, at least as a picture is placed in each article that includes an enemy description (comics excluded).-- Go ahead. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I've been making art, I'm just busy with my sprite sheet now, I'll continue soon :: I'm playing Mario & Luigi RPG 3. So expect me to just edit minorly. Which part are you at? Tell me when you get stuck and I'll try to help you. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Blubble Lake, First Visit. Right now I'm facing Alpha Kretin X in the Gauntlet. My best record on AK X is 2 turns! Amazing, I know. I'll tell you the requirements and the rest is up to you. This is what you need: Bros at least Lv. 30, Magic Window, and Falling Star.-- My bros are at LEVEL 16/17, and I don't know what the hell is Magic Window or Falling Star. BTW I lost. Magic Window: Obtained at Bowser's Castle after defeating a certain boss NO SPOILERS HERE, BUDDY! and Falling Star: Found in Peach's Castle. -- :lol I've already got both the bros. at level 49 and Bowser at level 40. Believe me it took a lot a time to do that. And you'll be surprised at the boss you get the magic windows from. NO SPOILERS HERE, PAL! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And I'm still trying to beat the final X boss in the gauntlet. NO SPOILERS HERE, PAL. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol I just got a B rank with Koopa Corps.. @Angel: Equip the Excellent!!! badge with the Bro badge so you can earn your star power back and using falling star will not only give the boss a humongous amount of HP damage, but it will dramitically raise the Badge Points. However, pne screwup and the Points literraly break.-- Me ish got 103 with the Yoo Who Cannon. I mainly use the Yoo Who Cannon to defeat bosses and X Bosses because it's CHEAP. :Not the most powerful though. I HATE THE SUPER BOUNCER! I've only gotten an excellnt twice out of the 20 times I've used it!-- ::Duh its not the most powerful but it certainly is the best for me. My memory is sharp and limited; that means I remember stuff when I learn it, but only for a short period of time when it goes away. Yoo Who doesn't require time, but rather quick wits. When it comes to high scores... I suck at getting them oh and all of the Life of Shy-Guy episodes are up. Why don't you guys fill in the articles that go with them along with the ones that go with Bowser's Kingdom. I'll even give you the list of the articles that go with those shows. Mario's Hamburger House, Worm Patties and I believe there may be a bit more. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) @Game: Don't you think I've been equipping that excellent!! Badge. I still can't even come close to winning and I've got all the beans and I gave them all to the bros.... mostly Luigi since he's my favorite bro since I can relate to him. And btw I'm listening to the M&L: BIS final boss music right now. It sounds epic. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well I beat the final boss in the gauntlet. I had Luigi at lv. 51 and Mario at lv. 50 I could've used both the D-star wears I had but decided to go with my 2 A-OK wears. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I have never gotten anything below an excellent with both bowser's final minion move and falling star. So I guess I do well with those. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm giving myself a prrrromotion!!! Lol not really. 0:3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :>:3 -- What? Even though she's dead its all Legend's fault that I'm not as innocent as I should be. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Noone's innocent, we are all just a computer simulation being run by aliens in the future, but don't say I said anything or they will be angry. Nothing is Real ...?-- 18:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't here. I just now got out of the meeting that would decide which day I'd go to school and it's the day after tomorrow. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Guys!! What if they made a 4th Mario and Luigi game? And here are some ideas for the X and Y button characters. Peach and Daisy Yoshi and Boshi Koops and Goombella These are just some combos. You guys could come up some good ones too I'm sure The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello? ANNNNYYYYYBBBOOOODDDDYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The Fallen Angel is here, at last! :Sup.-- Finally! Did you see my user page? And why isn't Youtube working today? If it is then it's taking a long damn time to load up. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Saw your page. Mmm cake. :3 YouTube should be workng...-- Well it ain't for me. The site itself isn't even loading. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Well that sucks.-- ::Hmm... :::Nevermind. It works now. I don't know what happened though... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) What the heck? What most i do to show you I DON"T WANT TO TAE CONTROL WHEN YOU DIE? the i guess there is the chance i will die before you... what, do you want me to start a internet riot?R to the P to the Wyb. Relax. I was pissed at the time. You and Timson can take over. Or it can be just timson. Your choice. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL i don't really care. Do you play any internet games? I seem to see alot of "fallen Angels" wherever i go...R to the P to the Wyb. What the hell do you mean? Am I that popular? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) IDK...R to the P to the Wyb. :Don't go dying on us...-- I'm not. It's just for when I actually do. For in that case I'll have someone to look over this wiki(Hopefully). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Dude, Im probally 3-4 years younger then you...R to the P to the Wyb. :I will dutifully take it under my wing as I have run succesful wiiks before... Well okay then. You take it. I resent saying that but here. You may run it ONLY when I'm on vacation or I'm dead. I'll probably tell you if I'm on a vacation. Wait for a month if I don't then you may run it. That's usually how people tell is it not? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) So your going to give the guy who blew up our main page control??? i would give someone( me or tim) and him 50%'R to the' P to the Wyb. :You're not gonna die anytime soon though. unless you get into a car drunk. So don't. Don't worry. I'm one of those rule followers which means I don't like to drink alcohol period. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good boy. And don't where rival gang colors in a city. Or my ghetto of a neighborhood, that's just a bad idea. Period. You know, people get all mad if people die a war (which makes sense), but they don't care about the drunk people who kill more then people who go to war!R to the P to the Wyb. Cool. To the comment before Wyb. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Why is that cool? Well not really but you know. I already know that though. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why don't you move?R to the P to the Wyb. :Yes, that seems likely, with all the money to move... I'm like pretty poor, I LIVe IN A MOTHERFUCKING GHETTO I can't where black, blue, white, or red anymore as gans within a block of my house all have those colors Um, call 911?R to the P to the Wyb. :Did that after my brother got mugged, doesn't help... well gtg guys... WTF is your brother ok? Try the child abuse center maybe. or get a pet pit bull~~ :The mugger was like 15... And I have a dog... but he is an idiot and a princess...